Remember me when I'm gone
by MichellePomPom
Summary: Stanley leaves. Ford follows his instincs. Things change, but... What about the love they carried for each other for so many years...? Their brotherhood or... maybe more? What REALLY happened to the Pines Twins?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Stanley's eye drowned in tears as his hands slowly touched the car's door. He felt lost, like nothing mattered anymore. What is he going to do? He has nothing anymore and the fact that his brother betrayed him made his heart break once more. In a moment of fury, he snapped at his family, saying that he didn't need anyone. But... He knew it wasn't like this at all...

It wasn't common for him to cry like this. Even when he was alone and painfully hurt. Because then he KNEW that his brother would have his back. He got out of the car and stepped on the golden warm sand. He just wanted to see the shore one more time.

Beause he knew that he couldn't stay there forever. He would need eventually to move to another city. It was too tough there. And he was alone. "Well, this is where all began." he whispered to himself looking at the entrance of the cave. He will surely miss it.

All the moments they had togheter and the fact that they had A DREAM. Their dream that was shattered by his stupid mistake. He could just call Ford in the middle of the night to repair it before the competition. Why was he so stupid?

"At least I can see Stan-o-War one last time..."

He entered the cave and one more time, his eyes were watery and itchy. There, laying on the ground, were two matreses, with lots of pillows, pencils, tools and notebooks scattered all around. Their hideout. The walls were filled with posters and notebook papers with drawings and plans for the ship. Their little heaven, where nobody could neither hurt them, nor intrude their brotherhood. He then looked around for the ship.

And there it was, sitting majesticly on the he sand, with the flags winding in the night's breeze. That was the moment when Stanley realised that he wasn't alone. A shadow swept in the dim light of the moon.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stanley yelled.

"L...Lee..?"

"FORD?"


	2. Chapter 1

"Lee! What are you doing here?"

"I think I am the one that should ask that question, sixer."

The awkward silence spread across the little room. Their gazes couldn't split up. The air got warmer as the tension rose. You couldn't tell if there's going to be a fight or something less. But was was sure, is that SOMETHING will happen.

Finally, one of them decided to speak his thoughts out…

'Why did you just let me go…? You really hate me THAT much?'

'Wait.. No! I mean… Maybe… I DON'T KNOW, STANLEY! You ruined my life!'

'I… I ruined your life? You can't even go to school without me! You won't be able to survive without me!'

'This is how you see me? A freak!? Lee…'

Ford fell on one of the matreses and his eyes stared in his brother's, with a look of pain pouring out of them. He couldn't believe what just happened. His brother thoguht that he was a freak, just like everyone else… But then , a sentiment of mixed fury and sadness took over him. He stood up, went to his brother and looked deeply in his eyes.

Just a breath. Just one was needed for the following moment not to happen.

One of Ford's fists that was eariler clenched, rose and hit Stanley in the face. The impact was so great, that his hand started hurting badly, just like when he used to do boxing.

His brother fell on the floor, with a hand on his cheek.

'What the fuck did you just do?'

'Not so bad for a freak, huh, STANLEY?'

'Pointdexter, I'm gonna to KILL YOU FOR THIS!'

And that was the moment when the situatuon got out of the control. They started fighting, exchanging fists up and down. Slowly, the posters on the wall started falling and getting ripped by the impact with the twins' bodies. The room began to be unrecognisable but none of them could see that.

They fell on one oif the matreses, Stanley on top, giving his brother countless fists, which were barely avoided.

'Do you see what you did? YOU and your STUPID UNIVERSITY!'

'It was MY future! I have the right over my future Stanely! Stop playing with it like you please!'

'I thought we would be together forever! You promised me! Don't you remember all the times we had together? Did you forget the NIGHTS?'

At this point, Ford's face turned bloody red, but not because of the hits, but because his brother's words hit a weak point. He knew what he was talking about. His eyes were watery and the hands began trembling. Suddenly, the awkward silence appeared again.

'Ford… You know how much you mean to me… You are all I have…But it seems that it's not the same for you.'

'Lee…'

'I just wanted to be us forever!'

'You know that this cannot be possible. For obvious reasons, Stan.'

'Who cares about the society? I wanted YOU, not them!'

'We cannot be togheter Lee!'

Stanley left his brother standing on the matress, and turned his back to him.

'I'll have to go soon. I cannot stay in this town anymore…'

'What? No! You cannot really LEAVE!'

'I have to. Let's be honest. I'll never win the money that pop wants.'

'But Lee…'

'I'll be fine… I guess.'

'I don't know…'

'I think it's time for me to go.'

'Wait- NO!'

Ford stood up and gtrabbed his brother hand and pulled it hard. He didn't want his brother to go away. He was right. All the moments and night spent together meant something. Something so important that nobody could take away from them. Afterall, all they had was each other.

Stanley looked back at his brother. He saw sorrow and despair in his eyes and he knew that he couldn't resist to that face. He didn't want his brother to go away. He was right.

He faced him, and gripped his body in a thight embrace. His arms wanted to pull Ford even closer, like the flesh would absorb his life and fuse them into one human being.

'What are we going to do, Sixer?'

'I don't know Lee… I just wish everything could be like they used to.'

'You know there's no going back now.'

'I just wish we could just have one more night spent together…'

Stan looked at his twin. He knew what he meant. His skin was trembling as Ford looked at him, trying to say something else.

But the words couldn't escape his mouth for Lee trapped them in a quick but fierce kiss. The shock of this act swirled around Ford's head, making him slowly melt into his brother's arms. This is the last wish he had from his brother… To have one last special night with him, just like they always used to.

 _Come to think of it, at first we didn't even know that this was wrong. Right after the beginning of highschool we heard some classmates talking about this, reffering it as "gross" and "inappropriate. That was when I first wanted to quit all these problems. But somehow, I knew that this was a way of escaping reality for both of us, the way where we could be together like one._

Ford's thoughts were interrupted along with the parting of the kiss. But even though his mind was constantly telling him that this is wrong, his heart was telling him that he shouldn't ruin this. It could have been the last time he saw his brother.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Lee's neck.

'D…Don't leave me…'

Stan held him back and pressed his lips on Ford's forehead.

Like a lightning struck their heads, they fell on the mattress, exchanging rageful kisses. Their minds were no more clear. As Stan started taking his brother's shirt off, his breath started fading, making him choke onto the warm air that surrounded them. Some sounds, without any particular meaning, escaped his lips, making both of them shiver under the hot touches exchanged.

Soon enough, the clothes were laying around, leaving their skin free to brush aginst each other.

Lee started massaging his brother along his hips and between his legs. Soon enough, his finger reached the other twin's manhood. Stan couldn't stop thinking about the fact that his brother has always had a bigger erect than him. But he thoroughly enjoyed that.

Lowering himself, he took his brother inside his mouth and started going up and down. Ford could barely abtain himself.

'Ngh… Lee…'

'What's this, Pointdexter? You like it..?'

'Ahh…'

Ford gently brushed his fingers in his brother's hair. Without noticing, his grip grew stronger and he started pushing his brother's head down his erect. It slipped so hard inside his throat that made Ford cum, and Lee almost choke.

'Oh my God! Are you okay? I am sorry!'

'Well, you don't think you're going to NOT be punished for this, right?'

'W..Wha…AAaaAaaAaAA!?

Stan pushed his brother down and kept his hand in place with its left hand. Meanwhile, his own prick was being inserted inside Ford.

'Aaa-hhh… Lee…' he moaned in pleasure.

'Do you want me to stop…?'

'Mghn… N… No…'

'Then say it!'

'W…What?'

'Say that you want me inside you.'

'I…c-can't…'

'I know you can, Sixer… Just like you used to before… Talk dirty to me…'

'Aaa-aaahh… I… want you inside me…'

'Yes…?'

'Yes, I want you to… f…fuck me, Lee.'

Stan was breathing heavily and as soon as his manhood's end reached his brother's skin, they both groaned with desire. He started moving inside Ford. Slowly and gently. The nerd gripped his hands around his brother's back, and curled himself so that he could feel him better. The sounds that were escaping their mouths were making them go crazy.

Then they started pounding harder and harder. Ford's fingers were tracing red marks along Lee's back. But that just added to the pleasure that they felt.

Stan, with an instinct, flipped his brother so that he could stay doggy-style. He started pounding his body while holding his hands at the back. Slowly, Ford was being lifted by his brother and after a while, he was being fucked while standing only on his knees. They never tried that position beforte. It was something new. But they were enjoying it so much…

'Sixer…' Stan finally moaned 'I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna cum!'

'Cum then Stanley, come! Cum inside me, please!'

As he continued fucking his brother faster and faster, the white sperm started flowing inside Ford's body. Stan pulled himself out, letting himself finish on his brother's back.

Ford, exhausted, fell on the mattress and passed out.

….

The sun rose. It was probably five o'clock. He couldn't tell. But what was certain was that he had to go. Looking at his brother sleeping, he knew that it would only hurt him if he didn't go now. Probably he would start asking him not to leave. However, They both knew that this was impossible.

He took what he had left and started to leave. But…

'Lee… Don't go…'

'Goodbye Sixer… I'll miss you…'

And for the third time, tears started streaming down his cheeks like a fresh, cold rain under the sky of that warm, sad morning.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The car's wheels were screeching on the hot road. The music on the radio was playing continuously, making the country song be the only way he could relax. Time passed so fast... He cannot believe it's almost 5 years since he started travelling around the country, trying to earn a living. Without highschool finished, he couldn't go and employ himself at a company. He was too young. Too unexperienced.

He wouldn't have liked that kind of job either way. Just like his mother used to say, he was a "free spirit". But, all this interferences with the police were haunting him. At first, he couldn't sleep at night with the thought of going to jail. Now, he learned his lesson and always had a plan B. Pug trafficking was going well too.

However, he couldn't keep the money for himself. Loans had to be paid. The bank took his apartment too. The only thing he had was this old, rusty car.

Come to think of it, it's weird how this car is the only thing he has left from his family. Oh well, that cannot be helped.

He had to move forward. What state should he go to now..? Hmmm... Oregon seems nice... He might go there and try to catch up with the times... Afterall, he wanted to take a break. Maybe even find a place to work...? And I mean, A PLACE.

This could mean a new beginning. But then again, he always had a new beginning. Whatever... He doesn't have another place to go to anyways... Oh look: a sign with a name on it: „Gravity Falls". Population: a few people. Perfect.

The sun was boiling everything that was underneath it that day. But for some reason, when the border of the little town was crossed, the temperature dropped extremely fast. What on the earth was going on...? Also, the forest that was surrounding Gravity Falls was giving a weird aura all around. This area is surely weird. Or all might just be in his head.

Whatever.

‚I wonder what makes me feel so nervous all of a sudden. And this forest looks freaky! I wouldn't be surprised if Yeti would come out to hand-shake me!' Stanley said, looking around the road.

Suddenly, a huge figure passed right in front of his car, making Lee hit it and eventually, almost crashing the vehicle into a tree.

‚What the heck was that!?'

The figure started pulling itself together and beginning to get up. It looked like it was wearing a fur coat. A long, brown fur coat. The body was huge and the hands that were covering the face were also brown like the coat.

‚Hey, buddy! Are you alright?'

Stanley ran to the poor person that was hit earlier.

‚I am so sor-...'

‚Nyoom!?'

‚What?'

‚Nyoom.'

‚I don't understand...'

The figure took its hands away from the face only to reveal a hideous face, covered in brown and black fur and enormous red eyes. The hands were dreadful and full of dirt. The „fur coat" was not, in fact, a piece of clothing. It was actually the creature's hair.

‚Nyoom.' said the creature again.

A moment of slilence.

‚...' Stanley couldn't believe his eyes.

‚...' the monster looked back in awe. ‚Nyoo-..'

‚AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Stanley ran back into his car, desperately trying to make it work. He clumsily connected the keys and tried to press the stirring pad. Meanwhile, Big Foot was trying to look him over, so he went to the car's window and started tapping them with a finger and continuously repeating the word „nyoom".

At this point, Lee was totally freaking out.

‚Leave me alone!'

‚Nyoom?'

When the car finally started working, the man accelerated imediately. He didn't want to stay there any moment. Basically, he thought for a second that he was gone for good.

Breathing heavily and with the mind still puzzled, he just kept wondering: „ _what the HELL was THAT thing?_ "

‚Goddamit Universe! When I said I was going to meet Big Foot I didn't mean I WANTED to!'

During the next half an hour he kept cursing and wondering how the HELL he ended up in this place. But somehow, he didn't want to turn his car back to go somewhere else. Maybe it was because it reminded him of something...

Oh yes... THAT someone. THAT something.

He started asking himself if he will ever see his brother again. This kind of conversation was a usual occurence to him. He was really missing him... But he also knew that it couldn't be possible for him to go back home.

No. He couldn't. Afterall, his family was the reason he ended up here in the first place. He couldn't just FORGIVE them like that.

Eventually, Stanley reached the city. It was a small, vintage town, with a warm-welcoming air. Not like the forest, that was for sure. He decided to go and eat something at the local restaurant before starting searching for a workplace.

Well, I say „restaurant" but the truth is, it was just a mere place for drivers to stop by and enjoy a little coffee and some pies.

Mmmmm... Pies. He hadn't eaten one in almost 5 years! That's weird. Come to think of it, he barely knows how he managed to survive all this time. Alone... As a child...

He entered the local and he could see that people around here weren't familiar with strangers because eveyone there started staring at him. Ugh. He didn't need that kind of attention.

I _was not prepared for this.._.

'Ugh...' He sitted himself at a table.

A young lady with brown curly hair served him coffee.

‚New around here...?'

‚You can tell...?'

‚Well, there are few people that actually venture THAT far into the country to see this little town.'

'Yeah...'

The lady didn't swirl around Stanley too much and got back to work.

While sipping his coffee, Lee just couldn't ignore the other people that were talking.

 _"Do you see that folk over there?"_

„ _Who? The one with long hair?"_

„ _Yes... Him."_

„ _He looks weird."_

„ _Agreed. But... Don't you think he looks familiar?"_

„ _Yes he does. Oh my God! You know who he looks like?"_

„ _Who?"_

„ _The science man that came here this month."_

„ _You are right! He looks sooooo similar!"_

„ _Like they are twins!"_

When hearing the word „twin", Stanely choked on his coffee and looked the direction where the voices earlier were heard. He took his coffee mug and rushed to the two men at the other table.

‚Hey... Uhmmm... I heard something about a science man...? What do you know about him?'

‚Well, we know that he comes from New Jersey... We don't really know that much about him. He just lives in his hut in the forest. He rarely comes around here.'

‚I need to meet him. Where is this hut?'

‚Well, it's in the forest...'

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by the creek of the door opening.

A man with a long, green-ish jacket entered the eating-house with a rather chill expression... His eyes were gazing at the red and gold book he held in his hand.

He seated himself at one of the front tables.

‚Just some black coffee.'

His voice echoed, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere.

But going back to Stanley's table: one of the men accompanying him leaned over the table and whispered:

‚See that fellow? He is the mysterious scientist.'

‚For some reason, he alaways carries around that book over there. It looks more like a journal. He always keeps writing in it...' the other man completed.

‚I've always wondered what he's writing in it.'

Stanley began being curious about the person with the green jacket.

He looked over his shoulder to see him better, but right at that moment, the lady that brought him coffee gave him a freshly made pie with golden maple crust and sparkly cinnamon sprinkled over it.

‚Here dear.'

‚Umm... Thanks.'

He wanted to look at the stranger, but at that moment, he just left the shop, the door's bell letting out a ring...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weather was getting more and more chilly. This town is surely creepy.

I should go and search for a workplace... Maybe even find an apartment or something... That's Gonna be hard...

The town was not big. You could actually say that it was minuscule. Hardly any roads connected the few buildings. Close to the pie shop was a supermarket. Lee thought that it could be a good start to search for a potential employment.

The doors slided open and revealed an elderly couple standing behind the front desk.

‚Hello young man.' the woman said gleefully.

‚Umm... Hy. I actually search for a place to work.'

‚Well yes. It is important for the youth to learn how to manage time and money!' Added the old man.

‚Yes yes. Indeed.' the woman interrupted.

‚What I was trying to say is that I hope I could find s'mthing here.' Stanley tried to explain.

‚Oh my~ well I don't know...'

‚Please! I am desperate! I will do anything! I can just sweep the floor or clean the front desk! I am not very good at Maths, but I can also do the inventory!'

‚This shop is a family tradition..'said the old man sharply.

‚I beg you! I need to earn money!'

‚Come on honey, don't be so sharp with him!'

‚No is no!'

Stanley felt hurt. Like he was useless. He used to beg a lot in the past so be can find something to earn money from. But this is going too far. Thinking that he doesn't have ANY qualification for any kind of job, the hope of getting hired at the bank or the police station was surely not an option.

The dusk slowly made its way through the little town and that meant one thing: another day wasted with the hope of finding a way to earn a living. In fact, if he had a coin for every time he was rejected, he probably wouldn't need to humiliate himself in front of others...

What happened to him? He had PRIDE. He thought he was worth living his life. But, now everything changed... Thinking about this, the way to the car seemed to be longer than usual, and more painful.

When his hand reached the car door's handle, his thoughts flew somewhere else. He observed that the sky was almost entirely black. Those were the night's in which the memories were too hard to bear... New Jersey, his family, Stan-o-War, his brother... All seemed to be so far away... Like it was all just a short dream.

Stanley drove into the forest. He was still freaked out by the encounter with Big Foot but the truth was, he had nowhere to go. The silence of the night made the creaks of the fallen branches feel like a nostalgic song.

He drove a little before finding the right spot to park. It was a nice little path, with only a few trees. The branches were letting the dim moonlight crawl through them.

Stanley looked at the car's mirror. He always had there some memories from home. There was also a picture of him and his brother. He picked it up and examined it. He misses Ford so much...

But eventually, he had to go to sleep. So he streched the front seat of the car and took from the back of the vehicle a blanket. It wasn't the most comfortable „bed", but truthfuly speaking, it was „home".

It wasn't long before Lee fell asleep. The mood was perfect for a good night's slumber.

However, shortly after he seemed to reach the Land of Dreams, a bright light disturbed him.

‚What on the Hot Belgian Waffles is happening..?'

An unknown source of light spotted to Lee's rusty red car. It was too bright to be just a flashlight...

A figure started approaching the car. The same figure opened the door to the car, and pushed Stanley out.

Stanley wanted to punch the idiot in the face but did not manage to do it. Someone else came from behind and used a cloth with an unknown substance to make him faint instantly.

Right before his counciousness left him, Stanley just heard:

‚It's a man.'

‚It doesn't matter. He'll do the trick.'

‚He doesn't look bad either.'

‚Might have a little bit of fun before making him work...'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When he woke up, Stanley was in a dark room. He didn't know where exactly, but what was sure is that he was kidnapped. This is all he remembers. He knew he had to get out of this somehow. First of all, he had to find out where he was.

He started listening closely. He was hearing the creaks of the fallen branches under the weight of a vehicle. So he was in a car...

Trying to make a plan to escape, Stanley found himself unable to move an inch. He was thightly tied up with ropes.

Soon enough the car stopped. He could hear people mumbling and even arguing. He couldn't put together the conversation between the persons outside the car, but he was sure that there were at least three male voices.

A sharp ray of light disturbed the pitch-black environment, making Stanley twitch. He imediately knew that he was confined in the car's trunk. It wasn't spacious place, that's for sure.

The men tried to get Stanley out of the trunk, but he started to furiously move around.

‚Stop playing around!' yelled a strong voice.

‚He's a pain in the ass...' calmly said another.

‚ WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?' shouted Stanley with hatred.

‚Shut the fuck up.'

Lee continued struggling, but everything proved to be in vain. He was literally squished out of the trunk and thrown on the ground.

Although his legs were tied up, he tried to get up, just a little to see that motherfucker that threw him like a piece of cloth.

‚What the FUCK WAS THAT FOR?' he shouted, only to get hit in the face.

The man that hit him tossed Stanley back and forth. Lee tried to resist as much as he could but honestly, even with all the boxing experience, it was pretty hard to kick some ass with arms and legs restrained by those goddamn ropes.

All he could do now is to avoid the kicks.

Eventually, the same calm voice from earlier said:

‚Leave him. We mustn't spoil him.'

‚Fine boss.'

Suddenly, the blows stopped.

Stanley left out a gasp. He was concious that the newly-earned scars were bleeding along his temples, and wanted to wipe the strands of blood away from his eyes. But he wasn't able to.

But the sense of relief was not satisfied for long, for the same man that ordered earlier to be left alone, sharply commanded to the other three men standing:

‚Undress him.'

‚WHAT THE FU-...' Stanley wanted to shout, but right then, one of the men roughly picked him while the other started ripping the clothes off of him.

Stanley wanted to shout at those idiots but he couldn't. His mouth was being covered with a piece of cloth. At this point, besides wrath, he also started feeling some kind of fear. He wasn't sure about what is going to happen and hopefully, he would manage to escape from it.

Then, the man that was the head of all of this stepped outside the shadows, revealing an unusual sight: his eyes were huge and yellow, with only a dark black pupil in the middle.

„What the HELL is with that guy?" thought Stanley.

The weird man then now said:

‚Get him!'

And suddenly, the other men jumped like firey beasts on Stanley, touching his body with mischievious smiles on their faces. His body was grasped all over the private places, only making Lee groan with rage and a somehow pleasure. It was a kind of gross pleasure, he wanted to curse those people aloud.

His privacy was violated with rage.

One of the men took Lee's head and pushed his member inside Lee's throat after pulling off the cloth that was covering the mouth. He almost choked and desperately tried to pull his head away from that gross human being. But he couldn't for his head was thightly gripped in the man's hands.

The manhood was sliding back and forth Stanley's throat and before he knew, another man made his way inside Stanley from behind. He began pounding him, with a force that was too hard to bear.

The man from behind somehow slid himself under Stanley, forcing him to ride his member. With two people fucking him, Lee thought he was going to go insane and eventually pass out.

Unfortunately, the game was not over yet.

As soon as the third man was about to touch Stanley, the boss shouted:

‚Leave this to ME!'

His stepped closer to the threesome.

‚Bend him over.' Ordered the boss to the man which Stanley was riding.

‚'Mkay boss.'

The man that has his manhood inside Lee's throat fell on his knees, but not letting the poor hostage breathe. The other person, gripped Lee and violently pushed him so that his bottom would stand as high as possible.

‚Should I get out, boss?'

‚No. Don't worry about that~'

The man with yellow eyes made his way to Stanley. He pulled out his erect and started massaging Lee's bottom with it.

The next moment made Stanley leave out a horrible and pitiful cry of pain. With a forceful movement, there were now two people furiously pounding him from behind, inside the same hole. It was hurting so much, he barely was able to inhale air.

This punishment lated for what seemed to be hours and when everything was finally over, Lee was filled with the men's filthy cum and passed out.

...

When he woke up, Stanley was fully dressed and sitting on the backseat of his car. In the front seat was standing ghe boss from the night before.

‚So you woke up.'

His voice seemed different.

Before he could go and strangle that motherfucker, a huge pile of cash was thrown in Stanley's hands.

‚What the fu-...'

‚This is your payment for yesterday.'

‚PAYMENT?'

‚I heard you needed a place to work. And you were desperate.'

‚DO YOU THINK THAT I'L WORK FOR A MOTHERFUCKER LIKE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!?'

Before he could say anything else, the environment became gray and everything, all the sounds and movements around stopped.

‚What the HELL is happening? I am so sick of this shit!' Yelled Stanley.

A voice echoed all around.

‚Well well well well well well well...'

‚Who the FUCK ARE YOU?' the rage reached its maximum in Stanley.

Suddenly, the most creepy thing appeared before Lee.

A yellow triangle-shaped creature, with a black hat and bow, single-eyed and apparently with the ability to fly was staring at Stanley.

‚Sup.'

‚What the fuck are you?'

‚Bill's the name. And I already know who you are. Don't need formalities.'

‚What do you want from me?'

‚Well, let's put the problem like this: I want to help you.'

‚Help me? With what?'

‚See that green pile in your hand? Aparently you are in great need of it.'

The creature was right. Lee was desperate. He needed money. And fast. And a lot.

‚So what if I need them?'

‚Well, you could make a lot more, you know.'

‚And I need to do THAT evey night?'

‚No. Not frequently.'

Stanley thought a little... He really needed the money...

‚Come on! All I need is a home too.'

Lee looked suspiciously at the triangle.

‚And what if I say no...?'

‚Oh, believe me. You will say yes.'

‚Urgh...'

‚Think about it: you don't have anywhere else to go. You are so full in the shit you will never be able to get out. But I can help you. I can make you get away from the cops, the debt and you will be able to go back to your family. You will be WORTH living.'

‚So... You want a home too...?'

‚Yes my friend.'

‚I... I don't know...'

‚Tick-tock pine tree decide!'

‚I am not sure...'

‚Well, I see that you aparently you don't need me. Too bad. I thought you wanted to see your brother again.'

When hearing those words, Stanley went pale.

‚Ford? You know about him?'

‚If I know about him? Pines, I know him.'

Stanley jumped.

‚Where is he? I need to see him!'

‚Whoa mistery man. All when the time comes. Think about it- make a deal with me and you'll see Ford again.'

„Ugh... I hate this..." Lee thought.

‚So... Deal?'

Stanley hesitated a bit. After all these years, he could finally see his brother again. They could be together again. He could apologise. They could start all over again. He missed him so much afterall...

He firmly stretched his hand out.

'Deal.'

Little did Stanley know what was ahead of him...


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry I'm trash. I forgot to update.

Chapter 5

There's been around a week since Stanley made a deal with Bill. Ever since then, the new „business" brought him a big amount of money. Maybe he would even be able to pay some of the loans. But there was something that unnerved him: Bill promised him that he'll help him meet Ford.

But going back to explaining how the new „job" worked: Bill took over Stanley's body while doing the dirty thing and then, when Lee gets his body back, the money were already earned.

There were many customers and frankly, all of them were ready to spend a huge quantity of money on his butt. But he couldn't say that he wasn't happy about it. For the first time in forever ( pun intended ), he felt like his body, if not even life was worth something. Even if it meant just money.

Anyways...

Stanley used to go everyday to the pie shop and order the usual: a strawberry pie and a hot coffee. There were weeks after he came to Gravity Falls and he was happy because now had a place to stay... The people around started getting used to his face, even though they didn't know his name. Most of them saluted him with a casual „Hi folk!" and he would greet back, without making any further conversation.

Bill would often take over his body even in the most common situations: like the time when he wanted to buy a bread but then he found himself buying also some apples, grapes and even cereals. However – the most common thing that maybe Stanley bought was alcohol. He would often buy several cans of beer and vodka, mixing them together. Why..? Because he had to forget the moments when his body was violated with brutallity.

He would see every night, from a third person's eye, how his body was pounded by strangers and filled with their filthy cum. He wonders sometimes how did he not recieve any illness.

The thoughts of meeting his brother were, however, the hardest part. How will he ever be able to apologise to him after all these years...? Ford will never forgive him. Stanley asks himself if his brother changed a lot in the past years. Probably not as much as him, that was for sure.

When he looks at himself in the car's frontal mirror, Stanley sees only one thing: a failure. A loser that sells his body for money. Furthermore, he made a deal with a demon. Great. His twisted feelings cannot stop haunting him. He just wants things to be like they used to in the past...

...

At the other side of the town, Ford was working at his journals like he always used to. While studying some eye-bats, he realised that there were so many more things in the nearby forest that needed to be aknowledged.

As usual, Bill was lurking nearby, sitting on the table and reluctantly watching him.

'Bill! They're amazing! All of them! I never knew how easy one can learn in such short time!'

‚Well, Sixer, I told you that I am an necessarity for you.'

‚I asked you not to call me that. Please...'

‚Yea yea... Are you done writing? I am bored...'

‚Actually, I am plan om drawing these too and...'

Bill let out a bored groan.

‚I am boreeeed.'

‚Well, we can explore a bit and then go back and write down the research.'

‚Good idea Dexter. The night is settling. There are far more many creatures to observe when the night comes...'

‚Just let me take my journals and-...'

‚Sixer, I'm gonna go ahead. Meet me in the southwestern part of the forest.'

‚Don't call me that...' Ford whispered with a certain sadness.

...

Stanley was ready to begin his shift at the new job.

‚Bill, it's your turn now.'

‚Ok Pines. But stay nearby... Don't run anywhere.'

'You know I can't stay and watch my body being violated...'

‚Tonight we are going to finish fast.'

‚Fine...'

As soon as the customers arrived, Bill took over Lee's body, leaving him as a ghostly figure, being able to hear and see everything, but people not being able to see or hear him. He stood floating around the horrid scene before his eyes: Bill was taking off his clothes in such a sensual way that made the two men watching him go hard without hesitation.

One of the customers pushed his body in such way so he stood on his knees, with the bottom pointing upwards, so that the other man could enter him. The first man took out his manhood and Bill took it and started stroking and sucking it. You could easily see that he enjoyed it thouroughly.

Ugh... That's disgusting... I can't believe I'm doing this...

Stanley was thinking at that disgusting display... What was more awful, he could hear his body twitching, slurping, stroking and pounding and worst of all, hearing it saying things like „Oh yeah, harder... Mngh... Your dick is so good... Ahh... Yeah, you like how I suck it...?"

What the fuck...

Suddenly, Lee heard a voice. And it wasn't neither his own body, nor the men pounding him.

‚Bill! Where are you...? Bill!'

From the forest appeared a silhouette with a long green coat.

„Here begins the fun!" said Bill out loud.

„Bill! Where are you?" the unknown voice yelled again.

„Here Sixer!"

Stanley, who chilled on a branch nearby, froze when hearing the demon's words.

Sixer? What? Ford? FORD!

But he couldn't be heard. He forgot that in that moment, he was just a ghostly figure, unable to be observed by the others.

When Ford approached the threesome, his gaze met with his possessed brother's. The horrid scene was developing before his eyes like a nightmare.

FORD! THAT'S NOT ME! FORD!

„Stanley...?" Ford said, unsure of what was really happening there.

„Oh~ Borther! I couldn't wait to see you again! Do you wanna join?" the demon hissed.

„Stanley...? Wh... What are you doing here?"

„Get lost kid!" one of the men pounding Lee snapped.

„No... NO!"

FORD! THAT'S NOT ME! I AM HERE! FORD!

Stanley began agitating himself hoping that his brother will see him. He forgot that his struggles were useless...

Ford, with a wrathful expression approached his brother.

„What the fuck do you think you're doing you asshole?" the men said in unison.

„LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

He imediately started giving rageful punches to the said men, a thing that he haven't done in years.

FORD! BROTHER! YOU GO SIXER! I am proud of you...

Ford's hits were clumsy, but strong and with pute intentions. In a split of a second, the customers were laying knocked-out on the ground. At this sight, both Stanley and Ford couldn't actually believe what just happened. Sixer was always that child that was beaten up, not the one beating up others.

Lee hurried to hug his brother.

FORD! OH MY GOD I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU ARE A REAL MAN!

Unfortunately, in his condition, when he tried to touch his brother, he went right through him.

WHAT? BILL, GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!

But Bill would not listen. He directed Lee's body towards Ford.

„Hello brother. I missed you. WELCOME TO MY NEW JOB! Yes – that's right: I AM SELLING MY BODY!"

„How did you get there? And why are you doing this to yourself?"

BILL STOP! Stanley let out a cry.

„Why... Why am I doing THIS? BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T AND DIDN'T WANT TO HELP ME!" yelled the demon that possessed Lee's body.

„How could I? You destroyed my life!"

„Guess what Pointdexter – you destroyed your own life. Because you're a loser! A freak!"

BILL! THAT'S ENOUGH! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!

Bill's regular voice echoed in Stanley's mind:

It's my time to have fun now.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BILL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Well, Pine Tree I assured you that you're going to see your borther! And I did! But now- I want to have some fun myself.

The demon possesing Lee's body moved closer to Ford.

‚Gosh Stanley; I haven't seen you in years and this is how we finally meet?'

‚Well Sixer it's your fault!'

‚My fault?' Ford excalimed.

„FORD! DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING HE SAYS! „ the ghostly figure of Stanley tried to attract his brother's attention.

Then, turning to Bill, he yelled:

„THAT'S ENOUGH!"

„Well well well I guess someone must get his body back."

"COME ON BILL!"

‚Stanley, I came here so I can start a new life. One in which I can do what I love. And apparently, you cannot accept that.'

‚Ford, brother – did you really think that after you destroyed my life you could get away with just running from home? That's cute.'

‚So you followed me here? How did you know about where I was?'

‚Let's just say that I have important friends.'

„Self-loathing much?" the ghostly Stanley thought for a second.

‚Stanley... What do you really want from me?'

'To destroy you and your stupid experiments...'

'Destroy ME? Wait- how do you know about my experiments...?'

„YES FORD! THAT'S NOT ME!"

'Hey hey hey Sixer – I ASK the questions!'

‚Wait – Let me see your eyes.'

Stanley's body, which hid in the shadows of the night until now, didn't make any sound.

'Show me your eyes I said!'

And Ford brutally took his brother's hand and dragged it into the dim light of the moon. His gaze met a pair of brown eyes, filled with tears and sorrow.

Ford was shocked. How stupid could he be?

Stanley reached out to his brother.

‚Ford! I can explain!'

‚So it really is you... I thought... That...'

‚Ford just listen to me!'

‚I don't want to.'

‚Ford! Please!'

‚Leave me alone for God's sake! I HATE YOU!'

‚W... What...? You can't be serious!?'

‚Lee... For ONE TIME IN YOUR LIFE DO WHAT I WANT TOO!'

‚What do you... Want...? Brother...?'

‚I want you... TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!'

At that moment, Stanley just could not Take it anymore. He started crying out loud like a child and fell on his knees. The sound of the branches creaking under his weight was so loud, that he could almost swear that that was his heart breaking into a milion pieces.

Ford proceeded to go away, him too having troubles with controlling his tears.

‚NO! FORD! DON'T GO!'

‚I have no further reason to stay.'

‚DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! Please...'

He could recall the night he was kicked out of his own house. How he felt when his brother closer the curtains behind him, leaving him go without saying a word. And that specific night... When Ford begged him not to leave just like he was doing right now. He was scared. He wanted his family, specifically, his brother back. But yet – his brother didn't want him.

He felt as if something fell on the ground in front of him. It was a long green coat.

‚Cover yourself. You look pathetic.' Ford said.

Stanely remembered that he didn't have time to dress up after the fight. He was still naked, with all his skin exposed. He suddenly felt embarassed. He took the coat and put it on his shoulders, leaving it fall and cover the rest of the body too.

Ford began stepping away. Lee was crying his heart out and wanted to do something, but his body was not letting him move. He was so pitiful. He wasn't the same person anymore. He changed so much...

He was just able to mumble some words before his brother dissapeared into the dark shadows of the forest.

‚H... High-six...?'

Several meters away, Ford heard it. But did nothing. With a deep sigh, he let his tears flow down his cheeks. Then, he ran into the forest, leaving his brother behind, like a shadow of his past, along with all the memories they had together.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning welcomed Stanley with some painful memories and a broken heart.

He couldn't believe what had happened last night. He was broken. Just when he had the chance to apologise to his brother, his world fell apart. He cried all night long and even now, he was choking between the hiccups. It was too late for him. He wanted to dissapear.

Stanley knew that he wasn't able to stay any longer in this town. He had to move. Again. And he also needed to get rid of something else...

‚Bill; I know you are watching.'

‚Well well well Pines it seems to me that you are not in the best mood today.'

‚No fucking shit! Do you know what you did last night? You destroyed everything!'

‚Now now Pine Tree – there's no need to get bitter.'

‚Leave me alone!'

‚Even if I go now, you will never be able to fully get rid of me, you know that, right?'

‚Yes... Just... Go away...'

‚Well I guess I had my part of fun in this story. Don't worry. I know the way out. But beware: you never know when or where I will return.'

As easy as this conversation went, the truth is, that Stanley feared Bill. He knew that he will sometime come back. But he also knew that he will never allow the demon to destroy his life once more.

Brushing some hairs away from his face and rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, Stanley was ready to go. Struggling to make the car work, he could feel his eyes, red and itchy, get wet again. He was scared, dissapointed, heart-broken and felt useless. Just like he was all his life. A mere idiot breathing with no purpose.

The car's engine, now powered up, started roarig viciously.

It was time to go.

Several years had passed. Stanley was now much older, much poorer and a lot more broken.

It was THAT night that made a turn of events once more in his life. Living in a gas station's motel, Stanley was trying to go over his thoughts once more. He had to pay the rent soon. But money – where could he earn over 2000 $ in one day? In the past he could easily sell his butt for this amount of bucks but now he was way too old to do that anymore. He was so deep in shit he didn't know what to do anymore.

He had to come up with a plan. And quickly.

He looked at his undone bed. His gaze met the little table beside it. On it was laying a gun. A little Revolver with few bullets in it ( illegal trafficking is hardcore ). He felt like he had to do something. He couldn't just live in this hell. He leaned over to touch it. He was afraid of this life. He wanted to die.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Scaring the hell out of him, Lee took the bat the had laying near the bed and shouted:

‚I'M GONNA PAY YOU THE RENT! I SWEAR! JUST GIVE ME MORE TIME!'

He looked out of the door's keyhole. A postmen left him something under the door.

He looked at the piece of paper. It was a postcard apparently. A postcard with... Gravity Falls. He quickly turned it to see what was written on the back.

The red ink on the back of the postcard looked smeared all around the paper. Stanley read:

I NEED YOUR HELP! – Stanford Pines

Lee's heart skipped a beat. His brother needed him. But... Why? He told him before that he didn't want to see him ever again. What was so bad that made him change his mind?

The truth is, Stanley did not want at first to respond to his Ford's request. But something was telling him that there was something really serious that made him want to reach out to him.

He kept that in mind when he started driving to Gravity Falls. When he arrived, the people there didn't recognised him anymore.

The directions to Ford's house were pretty complicated. He never went through that time of the forest before.

'Come on Stanley, you haven't seen your brother in all these years... I... It's okay... He's family... He won't bite...' Stanely reassured himself.

Right when he was about to knock on the door, it suddenly opened with a sharp creak.

'HAVE YOU COME TO STEAL MY EYES!?' Ford's voice could be heard.

A moment of awkward silence settled between them.

Finally, Ford spoke up:

‚Stanley, does anyone know that you are here?'

‚Hello to you too.' Stanley frowned.

Taking out a little flashlight, Ford verified Stanley's eyeballs. Lee didn't really understand why so he pushed his brother away gently.

‚I... I'm sorry Stanley. Well, let us get going.'

He leaded Stanley through his house, filled with all kinds of weird stuff like eyeballs with bat wings, a little dwarf in a bottle or flowers with teeth.

„What the fuck is this place?" Stanley thought while passing through the halls.

They arrived at an elevator hidden behind a vending machine. Lee was still puzzled by this place.

They arrived at a lower level of the house, in a room full of different machines.

‚Stanley, I want you not to get scared by what you will see.'

‚I've seen enough strange shit. How weird can it be?' Lee responded.

They stepped inside a huge room, with a triangle-shaped kind of machinery.

'I do not understand anything.' said Lee.

‚Stanley – I have dedicated my life to the paranormal and the anomalies. Unfortunately, I have built this machine that is too powerful to handle. I am afraid that no one can handle its power. And this is when I need you.'

Ford handed Stanley a book.

‚I have written three journals. This is the last one. I have hidden the rest.'

Stanley looked at the book with a perplexed expression.

Ford put a hand on his brother's shoulder and continued:

‚Stanley – do you remember our dream to sail across the ocean together?'

Lee smiled with a look of hope and happiness.

‚Well...' Ford followed ‚TAKE THIS BOOK AND SAIL ACROSS THE OCEAN! TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!'

The ray of hope that invaded Stanley's face dissapeared in an instant. Anger took him over.

‚You want me to get rid of the book? I can do it right now!' and taking out a lighter from his pocket, he began burning the edge of the book.

‚No!'

Ford jumped on his brother. They started fighting, each of them trying to take the book away from each other.

‚You destroyed my life!' shouted Stanley.

‚You destroyed it yourself!' Ford responded.

With a powerful move, Ford pushed his brother into one of the machines. Unfortunately, it was burning hot and so Lee was burnt to the flesh, leaving behind this scene a cry of pain. He fell on the ground, twitching.

‚Oh my God Stan; I didn't mean it!'

Anger took over Stanley that stood up and pushed his brother. During the altercation, one of them fell over the lever of the triangle machine. At that moment, the creation started emmiting blue lights.

Lee started approaching his brother, which was backing up, towards the huge pile of metal.

‚Some brother you turned out to be...' Stanley threathened.

Backing up too much, Ford got in the range of the blue light, that started to push him slowly inside the void created by the machinery.

He was trying desperately to reach out to his brother, who could do nothing but struggle to reach out to him too. Ford was being pulled more and more, until only his upper half was could be seen.

‚STANLEY! TAKE THE JOURNAL! YOU ARE THE WORLD'S ONLY HOPE!' Ford shouted while throwing his brother the book.

‚NO! FORD!' Stanley shouted while catching the book.

After the last part of Ford was dragged inside the blue void of light, the creation broke into pieces. Stanley tried to push the lever again.

‚I JUST GOT MY BROTHER BACK! HE WON'T BE TAKEN AWAY!'

After several minutes, he realised that everything was over. He crouched, hugging the book thightly.

‚STAAAANFOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!' he screamed with all his power.

And for the third time in his life, he started crying his heart out. His brother was no longer with him. And he will never be.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for this chapter being so

little. This is actually the last one from this fanfic. But do not fear: the trash Shall continue! The sequel will arrive soon so stay tuned! I will specify in the title that it is a sequel to this one so... Yeah... Well enjoy the last chapter from "Remember me when I'm gone'!

Chapter 8

‚Well, I guess that's it...'

Stanley went through some letters that he received that morning.

‚Bills. More bills. Oh – a coupon from the pie shop! Nice.'

There's been almost 3 years since his brother dissapeared into the unknown void. Lee understood that only by re-making the portal he could bring Ford back. He changed his mind. He was hopeful. He had the first journal. That was good. But he had to find the other two too. That was a little bit harder. However, he already started his plan. He thought: the other journals MUST be around Gravity Falls. He will find them.

Meanwhile he had to go through some things: he had to make money. Fortunately, a very good oportunity snowed up to him: he started making house-tours for the locals. Since Ford's home was full of weird stuff, he named the house, now a little so-called „museum" the „Mistery Shack". The business was going pretty well. Soon enough, tourists started to Take interest into his little museum. And Stanley was satisfied with it. The money were still not enough for him to pay all the loans and since he was banned from almost the entire country, his future wasn't looking that bright.

For this particular thing he had had another plan. And that was the biggest scheme of his entire life: he faked his own death. It wasn't easy that's for sure. He had to steal some illegal stuff for that but who cared anyway? He was going to „die" anyway. He was actually very proud because of this. He really DID fooled the cops ( and basically, everyone else ).

But there was something that still made him sad from time to time. He was alone. He had nobody to turn to. And these thoughts were swirling around his head, he couldn't do anything but think about Ford. They were a team. They were always together. After his fake car accident, his father called him. Lee knew that he was upset because of his son's death but he also knew that Ford meant so much more to him.

But going back the initial moment...

It was a dark fall night. Stanley was looking outside the window. Dark. So dark. And he was alone. So alone. He began thinking at Ford. He missed him so much... He started remembering the little detalis about him. The smell of old books and inked paper that surrounded him every time he was doing his homework, his skin, soft like a girl's and his black frames, usually unwiped.

While thinking about this, Lee uncounciously put his hand of his erected member. He didn't even notice that he slowly started to rub it, at first gently and sensually, and then easily slide his hand under his underwear, rubbing faster and faster. Soon enough, his pants were being lowered, exposing his manhood.

He felt like the air was getting hotter and so, he unbuttoned his shirt. He slided his plam all over his chest, then up to his face and all the way into his hair. He curved his body, leaning backwards. He was so hot that he thought that he could melt any minute.

After being bored of rubbing his lower part, he decided to grip it thightly and start jerking off vigurously. He was too dry though. He spitted in his hand and went back to slopily touch himself.

It felt good. So good that his mind was no longer clear. All he could hear inside his head was his brother's erotic moans. Stanley was heavily breathing and through his own moans and groans he could barely mumble:

‚Ahh... F... ord... Yeah... Mngh... Right there...'

He started moving his lower half so that he could go deeper into the feeling of pleasure that braced him. He was ready to cum. So he accelerated the pace. Rubbing up and down his member, he suddenly felt like he would go crazy.

Suddenly, he stopped and enjoyed a glorious climax. One so good, that made his back curve and his semen go all the way up to his chest.

Several minutes after, Stanley was a mess. Physically and mentally. He looked at his hands. One of them was full of cum. He let out a sigh.

‚I'm such a loser... You are gone Ford... I hope you remember me wherever you are...'


End file.
